Kelp Forest Treasure Hunt
by TheSpongeAuthoress
Summary: With the aid of Mr. Krabs' discarded treasure map, Snowy and SpongeBob venture into the Kelp Forest to find a lost treasure.
1. The Map

"SpongeBob! SpongeBob! Take a look at what Mr. Krabs threw away, it's awesome!" Snowy yelled as she ran into the kitchen where her best friend was flipping up some more delicious Krabby Patties.

_Since when is trash awesome? Could be a vintage Krabby Patty wrapper,_ SpongeBob thought as he walked over to look at the paper in Snowy's hands. His eyes widened considerably as he looked closer at what was on it.

"A treasure map? Why in Coral Caverns would Mr. K throw away something so _cool?_" the sponge asked, becoming as excited as his friend holding the map.

"I don't have the foggiest idea, but what do you say to trying to find the treasure the map leads us to after work? It says it's somewhere in the Kelp Forest, which isn't way too far."

"I'm definitely in. Now I gotta get back to these Krabby Patties so they don't burn, bahahahaha!" SpongeBob laughed, walking back to his grill. Snowy just smiled and went to her post outside, waiting for food to deliver to the customers.

In his office, Mr. Krabs was rummaging through every nook and cranny he could, as if he had lost something. "Arrgh! Where's me map? I coulda sworn it was here on my desk, and now it's missing! Its not I just went and threw it in the trash, and it surely couldn't have jumped in there itself." He threw his door open, startling everyone, especially his employees. "Okay, who's the thieving bilgerat who took me property?" he bellowed, causing the two friends to cringe.

"Mr. Krabs, what are you talking about? Nobody has taken money out of the cash register. What property do you _mean_, exactly?" Snowy asked, glad she had tucked the map into her bikini top she wore under her white uniform shirt, causing a pink blush to appear on SpongeBob's face.

"I mean me map that I-er _drew_ for a friend, and now its gone!" he said, waving his claws in the air. Everyone said they hadn't seen such a thing anywhere, causing a look of great disappointment on his face.

After work, as SpongeBob and Snowy were walking home to get their bikes, he went in front of her, putting his hand up as a motion to stop.

"Snowy, Mr. Krabs said he drew that map. Doesn't that mean it isn't real and we can't go on the trip?"

"I could tell he didn't mean that, as the only thing he draws is money. He probably didn't want to tell everyone he had a real treasure map, or else everybody would be after it. So the trip is still on for me, how about you?"

"I'm ready!" the sponge replied, going into his house to get his unicycle. This trip would surely be exciting.


	2. The Treasure Hunt

IN MR. KRABS' HOUSE

"Daddy, what is wrong? All your moping is so un-coral and annoying," Pearl said, her flippers on her hips.

"I'm sorry, me darling little sardine, it's just I lost something today. Something important to me."

"And what important thing is_ that_, Daddy?"

"Ye don't need to concern yerself with it, Pearl. I can still work me own problems out. Now if ye will excuse me, I'm going to me room to mope some more," Mr. Krabs said, heading up the stairs. Pearl could only shake her head.

OUTSIDE THE KELP FOREST

"The Kelp Forest. Whew, we made it. Now where does it say to go next, Snowy?" SpongeBob asked, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Hmm, according to the map, we need to go twenty paces north, where we will see a sea whelk shell," she replied, squinting at the small writing.

The two then walked into the Kelp Forest, looking around until they did indeed see a sea whelk shell. "Now forty paces east, where a large clearing will be found," Snowy read, using her compass to find where east was before proceeding. Sometimes it was hard to walk through the kelp, having to push it aside so they could squeeze through.

"Wahh, Snowy, look out!" SpongeBob yelled as he tripped over a kelp bulb, ending up falling on top of her. They opened their eyes to see their faces were only inches apart. "Snowy, are you okay?" the sponge asked, his face burning furiously as he tried to get up. Something was holding him down, and when he looked to see what was doing so, his eyes widened. Snowy's arms were wrapped around him, and she slowly stood up with him still in her grasp. She then turned him around, so he could see that they were at the clearing.

"Hey, SpongeBob," she asked, "Do you want to read the map now?"

"Okay, but I think you have to let me down first," he responded, wiggling his feet which were a few inches above the ground. She then let him go and handed him the map, which said to go thirty-two paces north, where they would find a shovel to dig up the treasure with.


	3. Two Causes of Excitement

"Round and round, the record spins all day. Listen again, it takes you far away…" SpongeBob sang as they got closer and closer to the shovel. There was only ten more paces to go.

"There it is, SpongeBob! The shovel to dig up the treasure," Snowy exclaimed, running over to grab it. As soon as she touched the handle, the ground started to shake, a hole forming below her. Shocked, SpongeBob ran over, grabbing Snowy by the arms and pulling her to him before she fell down the hole.

Gasping for breath, Snowy lifted the shovel into the air, showing him that it was not lost. "Thank Neptune you caught me before I fell. I could've been a goner," Snowy said, hugging him tightly. Unable to speak at the moment, he hugged her back, his face red and smiling. Looking at the map, he saw there was just one more step: to go sixty paces west, where they would find a big red 'X' on the ground. The treasure would be underneath that, of course.

"I'm ready, for treasure! I'm ready, for treasure!" the two sung together, practically running the sixty paces. Snowy's eyes sparkled when she saw the huge 'X' right in front of her, imagining just what could be in the chest. "Let's get digging!" SpongeBob said, digging into the sand with his hands while Snowy used the shovel.

The chest was pretty deep in the ground, at about ten feet was their guess. Snowy's shovel hit the top of it, so the two started to clear away the sand with their hands. It was a heavy chest, requiring both of them to lift it out of the ground, which still wasn't easy with their combined strength.

"Mmmmph! Gahhh! Finally got it out," SpongeBob said, wiping sweat from his brow. Snowy had flopped to the ground outside the hole, breathing heavily. He scooted closer to her, until he was right in front of her legs.

"Snowy, are you okay? You sound real tired," the sponge asked out of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fi-mmph," was all she was able to say. When she lifted her head to tell him she was fine, she was cut off by his mouth pressed into hers, his hands holding her face. She couldn't even kiss him back, because he ended it quickly, his face suddenly turning pale.

"Oh my gosh! I-I'm sorry, Snowy, I don't know what came over me. I hope you don't hate me."

Instead of trying to explain it to him, Snowy simply shook her head and put her hands on his shoulders, connecting her lips with his, her eyes shut tight. She soon felt him kiss her back, enjoying the warm feeling it gave both of them. After two minutes they broke apart, smiling, suddenly remembering they hadn't opened the treasure chest yet.

"Funny, most chests have locks, and this one doesn't," SpongeBob said, one eyebrow raised in confusion. He then opened the chest, revealing gold coins, jewels, and a rolled up piece of paper. Snowy picked up the paper, unrolling it and starting to read it, SpongeBob looking from over her shoulder.

'_Whoever finds my treasure is one who is pure of heart, overcoming the obstacles on the way here, where your purity is much rewarded. I as a pirate knew I couldn't live forever, and my treasure couldn't come with me when I passed on, so this is my one and only good deed to this world. I hope you can do even more with this treasure than I ever did, I only gave you the supplies to do so. I know you will do just fine, SpongeBob and Snowy. I just know it.'_


	4. Confessing

"W-what? How did the guy in the letter know our NAMES?!" SpongeBob asked, a twinge of fear noticeable in his voice.

"Well, remember the Flying Dutchman and those other pirate ghosts? Maybe the pirate who owned this chest saw us and had our names put on this paper," Snowy said, a reassuring arm placed over his shoulders.

Soon the sponge had calmed down, but he didn't exactly feel like rummaging through the treasure yet, as there was some unfinished business between him and his sponge/squirrel friend. He lightly tapped her shoulder, causing her tail to frizz.

"Hmm? SpongeBob? What's up?" she asked, her cheeks flushing pink again.

"Well, there's just something on my mind, and I wanted to discuss it with you. It's about earlier." He sat down with her, his hand subconsciously resting on her thigh, causing Snowy's temperature to rise exponentially, thus the red, squirming face.

He cleared his throat. "Ahem, well, when I kissed you, I had a very good reason for doing so. What I don't know is, what your reason is for kissing me again."

She rubbed the back of her head, trying not to focus on the soft yellow hand perched atop her upper leg. "I thought you already knew, or found me out a long time ago. The way I act around you: giggly, red faced, staring even, I thought that even YOU weren't naïve enough not to notice that I, Snowy Oaks, have-," her voice became quiet, "feelings for you."

SpongeBob's jaw hit the ground, LITERALLY, as he heard those last words. Carefully and slowly, he held her hands in his, making her look him right in the eye, almost rendering him at a loss for words.

He looked right back at her, and said, "Snowy, basically ever since you arrived here in Bikini Bottom those three years ago, I always found myself thinking about what it would be like if we were together. You're cute, smart, funny, and just plain wonderful. It's funny, that us, both being children in adult's bodies, could have adult feelings towards each other. I guess what I'm trying to say is that, Snowy, I-I'm in love with you."

Tears welled up in both of their eyes, and just before Snowy could speak, her mouth was covered with his own, his arms squeezing her tight. She could feel his rapid heartbeat, going about as fast as hers, and she kissed him back, her hands on his shoulders, and her tail COMPLETELY frizzed out. When they had to stop to breathe, she whispered into his ear, "I love you, too, Spongy."

After the chest was closed up again, the two walked out of the forest, the chest being drug on the ground due to its weight, to their bikes which had been waiting for them. "I'm wondering," SpongeBob began, "Should we give this to Mr. Krabs since it was HIS map?"

Snowy shook her head. "How are we gonna play pirates without any real pirate booty to bury and dig up? It wouldn't be very authentic if you ask me," she said with a smirk on her face. He just simply nodded, walking their bikes and their treasure home. With Snowy, he and everything felt weightless.


End file.
